


Vriska x Depressed!Bullied!Reader | You're Beautiful (AU)

by DatStriderDoe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bullying, Depression, F/F, Sad, School, webcomic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatStriderDoe/pseuds/DatStriderDoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so, here is another female fluff for you! love you guys, and thanks for reading!</p></blockquote>





	Vriska x Depressed!Bullied!Reader | You're Beautiful (AU)

**_Vriska x Depressed!Bullied!Reader | You're Perfect_ **

  
  
You sat at your desk quietly in first period, Global. You were a freshman in Skaia Highschool. You quite enjoyed this subject. It wasn't your favorite, but none of your bullies took this class. But that didn't mean they didn't come in there and bother you when the bell would ring. But that was how school went, right? There was always a victem, and there was always a bully. Well, more than one bully. And you know what? It sucked.   
  
You were quickly copying down notes for the class about the Renaissance, when all of the sudden the bell rang. "Shit." You muttered to yourself, finishing the last of the notes. You quickly put your papers away, tying up your backpack (a/n: it's one of those backpacks with the strings and flap and shit you know what I mean) and resting the straps around your shoulders. "Have a great day, kids. See you tomorrow." Your global teacher, Mrs. Malone said to the kids that were leaving. You slowly walked out of the class room, dreading what was coming next. As you walked out of the class room, you were slammed against the lockers. You sighed.   
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Your main bully, a girl named Jade, grinned that horrifying grin of hers. You looked down, staring at her feet below you. "Hey bitch. Look at me when I'm talking to you." Jade growled. You refused to need her eyes, keeping your eyes on her feet. Jade threw you on the ground and began to kick you repeatedly. You shed a tear, hearing her friends laugh. Jade backed away and her friends began to beat you as well.   
  
All of the sudden, your best friend, Kankri, yelled down the now cleared hallway, grabbing everyone's attention. "Just what do you all think you're doing? I'm going to have to ask you to stop. You could be triggering her." Kankri shouted.   
  
"Come on, girls. Let's go." You sighed in relief as Kankri came over to you once they were gone. He lifted you up off the ground, setting you on your feet. Now that they were gone, you wanted to cry your eyes out. They already made your life hell, along with many other people. And you had very few friends. You did have a few people that were nice to you and would defend you if they were around, but you weren't close enough with them to call them your friends.   
  
You hugged Kankri and started to bawl. You felt him wrap his arms around you as well, resting a hand on your head as you cried your eyes out on his shoulder. Suddenly, you heard a pair of footsteps come over to the two of you. You looked up, and standing there was a girl with dyed cobalt hair, ice blue eyes and glasses. She wore a leather jacket, a pair of cerulean colored jeans and black converse. She was beautiful. You had instantly fallen in love.

 

"Hey, are you alright?" She looked at you dead in the eyes. those beautiful, blue eyes.

 

"Y-yeah, I guess so." You replied, looking down.

 

"You don't look fine." She frowned a little. "I came over here because I wanted to beat those girls up. I want to be your friend. And I protect my friends, even though i only have a couple." She smirked at you.

 

"M-my friend?" You stuttered, looking up at her. No one wanted to be your friend. When this random girl said this, this came as a surprise to you. "Uhh, sure, i guess." You looked away shyly.

 

"Great! I'm Vriska, Vriska Serket. And you are........?" She smirked, raising an eyebrow at the end.

 

"I-I'm (y/n) (y/l/n)." You looked back at her. You held out a hand for her to shake, but she closed your hand to a fist and fist-bumped you. "Handshakes are too awkward." She smiled. You smiled lightly back at her, fist bumping her again.

 

.~•*•~.~•*•~.~•*•~.~•*•~.~•*•~.

 

"Please, just leave me alone." You whimpered out to another one of your bullies, Karkat.

 

"Awe, begging for mercy? Hmmm, let me think about that........NOPE!" He grinned, punched you in the stomach, then the face. He then pushed you to the ground, kicked you in the gut, then the chest. "Please, just stop." You whimpered out, before that all too familiar voice of your best friend rang down the hallway. What best friend, you may ask? Well, Vriska Serket, the girl you were in love with.

 

"Hey, assclown! Leave her alone, you little fuck faced-dick!" You heard from the other end of the hallway. The bystanders watching Karkat beat the shit out of you made a path for Vriska. She was running down the hallway at a dangerous pace. Karkat was too slow to turn around, though, and when he finally saw Vriska coming, he was popped in the face by an angry Vriska.

 

"Obviously you haven't learned from last time!" She growled out loudly, stomping on his chest. It wasn't hard enough to break his ribs, but it was hard enough to hurt. She could have broken Karkat's ribs if she had wanted to. She walked over to you, picked you up bridal style and carried you to the social workers office. You cuddled into her chest and wrapped your arms around her. She leaned her head on yours, kissing it lightly. You closed your eyes, breathed in her scent and smiled lightly. She smelt of her favorite perfume, which was something from the Brazil line at Bath and Body Works. You believe it was called "Cool Amazon Rain". She knew it was your favorite on her.

 

"Good thing I came just in time." Vriska mumbled. You nodded slightly, not really having anything to say. She sighed as she reached the creative writing room, laying you on a couch in the corner. She lifted your head and sat where your head was resting, placing your head onto her lap. She stared down at you, as you kept your eyes closed. You opened them at one point, meeting the eyes of Vriska Serket. Vriska blushed and looked away, muttering something under her breath, something that you didn't quite catch. You smiled and closed your eyes again. You grabbed one of Vriska's hands and started playing with it.

 

"Hey, Vriska?" You opened your eyes, looking up at her.

 

"Yeah?" She asked, her eyes looking back down to meet yours. You smiled, her smiling in reply. A rare smile, that only you caused. You sat up. You turned your body to face her, and her doing the same. "What is it, (y/n)?" She frowned. She looked curious.

 

You looked deep into her ice cold eyes. Or as you liked to call them, the Antarctica eyes. They were just as beautiful as they were when you first saw them. You slowly leaned in, closing your eyes. Vriska hesitated for a second, before she leaned in as well. Slowly, your lips connected into a kiss, and the world was slowly forgotten. Good thing no one was in the room, and it was just the two of you. Your heart was racing, and you were the happiest girl in the world.

 

Slowly, you both pulled away, leaning your foreheads against each other. You both grinned. “Vriska Serket, I love you. And I have since I first saw you.” You confessed to her.

 

“I loved you since the moment I saw you with Kankri in the hallway, crying. I love you, too, (y/n).” Vriska replied in all honesty, and you smiled widely. You pecked her lips, hugging her close, breathing in her scent.

 

“I love you, (y/n).” Vriska breathed out.

 

“I love you, too, Vriska.”

**Author's Note:**

> so, here is another female fluff for you! love you guys, and thanks for reading!


End file.
